The Reason Is You
by Dee Bunny
Summary: Yugi didn't know why Yami took over the world, if he did he probably would have felt different about his reaction...
1. Chapter 1

The Reason Is You

Category: Romance, Drama, General

Main Pairings: Yami/Atemu X Yugi, Yami Bakura X Ryou, Seto X Joey, Marik X Malik

Rating: T for violence, sensuality, cursing, thoughts of suicide and other serious matters, and strong lustful desires

Summary: Yugi didn't know the reason why Yami did all this at first, if he did he may have felt differently…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. If I did Atemu, Yugi, Joey (especially him), Marik, and Ryou would all be my male harem members.

Notes: Shonen-ai. No character bashing. I hate to say it but I'm going against my code of fanfic likes and dislikes to have Yami's sanity a little unhinged. Minor pairings. Only got the inspiration from the song, it is not a songfic.

Chapter 1: How Did This Happen?

Yugi didn't know why this happened. Yami was always so just, gentle, sympathetic, and kind so he couldn't understand why Yami would want to take over the entire world just a few months after he got his own body after the ceremonial duel. There were no initial signs that Yami was planning something so elaborate, no way to see the change in Yami's personality when he made the decision. So, Yugi couldn't understand why Yami would do this to him and the people he loved.

The world, and the worlds of Yugi and his friends, was changed drastically after that day which would have been a year from today as he stared out the window of the hotel he was staying at. Seto, as well as Malik and Bakura who also gained their own bodies, joined Yami as his generals and Yami passed any and all laws that had to do with prohibition for any sort of violence with extremely heavy penalties as well as passing laws marking areas as what was known as 'haven areas' which were meant as sacred areas that Yami's Duel Monster soldiers wouldn't be allowed to enter without invitation from the area's occupants or owners or solid approval from him. Grandpa's game shop as well as his friends homes were made some of those areas for reasons Yugi wasn't sure of but even so that didn't make Yugi feel safe.

After Yami took over the world, Yugi gained this sudden fear of him that he cut himself off of the mind link they still shared even after all this time, he didn't feel safe at home because Yami could find him there anytime he wanted since his own laws didn't apply to him, and he feared for his friends lives as well.

Yugi first planned on committing suicide through means of a drug overdose by using the large bottle of ibuprofen his grandpa kept in the bathroom cabinet for whenever either of them had headaches just to release himself from this living nightmare he was suffering from but decided to start traveling instead so that Yami couldn't find him and so that his friends didn't have a higher risk of being in danger because he knew that if he just left them for a little and still kept contact with them would leave less of an emotional toll on them than if he killed himself like he originally planned. He left Grandpa a note explaining what he had been planning which he worried his grandfather wouldn't understand so he sent him a letter back at the first hotel he stayed at under the assumed name 'Eric Dawn' so he could explain to his grandpa why he did everything in better detail and to his surprise, his grandfather completely understood why he left and was very calm about the situation in the letter that he wrote back.

Now, he was in another hotel and had the new letters of his friends and his grandpa lying in his lap and he just finished reading his grandpa's letter.

_**Yugi,**_

_**Atemu came around looking for you again. He keeps asking where you are and I can't help but notice how devastated and heartbroken he looks whenever I tell him that you're still traveling. I get the feeling that he still cares for you deeply and that he just wants to see you so that he can talk things over with you and have back the bond you had before. I hope that someday you can find the courage to come home and face him but until then take all the time you need to be ready for when that moment comes.**_

_** See you,**_

_**Grandpa**_

Yugi instantly grabbed a pen and wrote a letter back to his grandpa.

_**Mr. Mouto,**_

_**Please don't tell. I need time and space. You know I just had to get away. This is the only way for me to not feel suffocated. In this envelope, I have also inserted other envelopes which have names on them. They're letters to some of my friends. Please try to get it to them without raising any sort of suspicion. I don't want you to get hurt.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_** Eric Dawn**_

Yugi sighed as he used the wax seal that was in his hotel room. He only put his grandfather's address on the envelope and left his corner blank except for his fake name. This had been going on for a while and whenever he felt that Yami a.k.a. Atemu was getting closer to finding his current location, he would instantly move to another location.

"I just wish there was some easier way to do this," Yugi whispered to himself as he headed downstairs to deliver the envelope. Just before he reached the bottom, he was shocked and scared at hearing a familiar voice.

"Excuse me but have you seen a young man with violet eyes, tri-colored hair, who was a little on the short side?" Kaiba's voice sounded on the other side of the door. Yugi instantly ran back upstairs as quickly and as quietly as he could. He closed the door and locked it as he packed his things quickly, and left a note as well as the money he owed the hotel before grabbing his bag and the letter before opening his window and carefully jumped out onto the grass and ran for the nearest bus stop. He managed to find a mailbox along the way and dropped the envelope inside. The bus came and Yugi instantly got on, took a seat, and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the bus pull away.

"That was too close for comfort," he whispered as he adjusted himself in his seat and leaned his head against the window, "One day I'll go back home but right now, I just need to run." He closed his eyes and soon drifted off into sleep to dream about the way it used to be before any of this ever happened.

***

Yami didn't really understand why all of this happened. He always loved Yugi, his light, his partner, and his soul mate. He loved Yugi as more than a friend and he still did but the main problem he always had was that he didn't know how to express his feelings for his little angel due to the fact that being 5000 years old can really take a toll on how to express to someone special that you love them more than anything. When he gained his own body but with all of his memory and powers intact, he got the idea that if he took control over the entire world, Yugi would live safely and happily and would realize how much Yami loved him

Too bad it didn't turn out that way. He remembered the look of sadness, shock, and betrayal painted in his loved one's big beautiful amethyst eyes when he did take control and what broke his heart even more was the fact that his little one ran away that very day after he cut himself from their mind link and blocked him out. This had officially been the worst year of Yami's entire life as he lay in bed and clutched a framed picture of Yugi to his chest. His little one would keep running to somewhere new every time he or one of his men got close causing his hopes to shatter into pieces like a crystal chandelier would when it met impact with a marble floor multiple times.

He felt like he was going insane from the lack of contact with his light and found that memories, dreams and photos just weren't enough anymore. He wanted to hold his light again, he wanted to hear his beautiful love's gentle voice speak to him once more, wanted to stroke his silky soft face and hair again, he wanted to smell his light's tantalizing scent of vanilla and violets mixed with a hint of lavender, he longed to shower his little one with kisses and feel his heart beat next to his own, but most of all he wanted to whisper to his light how much he truly loved and cared for him and to make sure his little light never ran away from him again.

"Yugi, my beautiful angel, please come back to me," he whispered as he held the picture even tighter as he allowed a tear to slide from his eye, "I'm going crazy without you and my dreams are getting to me even more than they used to causing my longing for you to become even stronger. I'm begging you to return home, my heavenly light. I want you back in my arms again."

He was still crying as he started drifting off to disturbed dreams. "You're my life, Yugi."

**A/N: Hey, like I said before, I went over my fanfiction likes and dislikes to make Yami a little unhinged, and this goes against my moral codes, but it makes for an interesting story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Praying For Daylight

Yugi sighed in relief as he settled into his new hotel room. He didn't have to worry about where his friends would find him because despite not having the Millennium Necklace anymore, Ishizu still got flashes of the future so that whenever he moved, Ishizu would find out and inform everyone.

"They're starting to get even closer than before. I have a bad feeling about where all of this is going," Yugi whispered to himself as he stared out the window at the rain falling outside. The weather had been like that for a while and Yugi really wished it would stop so that he could see the sunlight once more and see the sunset clearly again. It might help him clear his mind.

"I just hope they won't be able to find me long enough for me to get my thoughts and feelings in order," Yugi muttered to himself as he started to unpack his bag to find that one of the two chokers he brought with him was gone and as he searched every pocket of his bag, his eyes widened in shock, "I must have left it at the hotel. Great job, Yugi, now they'll know that you've been there," he muttered as he mentally kicked himself. "Some criminal I'd be," he said chuckling humorously for the first time in a long time. He couldn't do anything about getting his choker back so he'd just have to move more often than usual now to keep one step ahead Yami and his army until he could sort out his thoughts and feelings.

"Mr. Dawn," a female voice sounded from the other side of the door before coming in who turned out to be the female bellhop of the hotel, "This letter was dropped off at the front desk for you." She handed him a black envelope with his pseudonym written in violet ink on the front. Yugi took it in confusion and flipped it over to look at it. He tipped the girl and she left without another word as he sat on his bed and shrugged before opening the envelope. He gasped and dropped the short letter on the floor with the envelope as if they both gave him an electric shock as he recognized the handwriting in sapphire blue ink on the paper.

_**Yugi,**_

_** You can't hide forever. I'm closing in on you now. Stop running. Not seeing you or hearing your voice is killing Yami. He cries himself to sleep each night and has stopped eating over worrying for your safety. I don't want to have to use force just to bring you back to him. I just know he'd never forgive me for that and if it's you I hurt, his usual punishments will seem like a few scratches to the arms. I'm not going to let you slip away this time so be ready for me.**_

_**Seto Kaiba**_

Yugi immediately repacked his bag as fast as he could and placed the money on the desk with a quick note when he suddenly felt an arm around his waist and a cloth covering his mouth. He struggled and tried not to breathe but he had to and saw black spots before he lost consciousness. Seto looked at Yugi with a sigh and grabbed his bag after throwing him over his shoulder.

"I really wish there was another way, Yugi. But I can never catch you without having you go running again," Seto whispered before walking towards the window and gracefully jumped out of it onto the ground in a perfect landing. He took off as a trot so as to not tire him out on the long journey back. He wouldn't tell Yami and would just let it be a surprise when he got back and with the love of Yami's life.

***

Yami slowly walked down the hall towards the main entrance of his elaborate palace. He wondered why Kaiba requested an audience with him. He wouldn't say anything to anyone else and he said it was urgent so he felt he had no choice but to go despite just wanting to be alone in his room like he had been doing for a year wishing that Yugi would come back to him.

He reached the double doors and opened them to reveal the large, semi-dark, and eerily empty main entrance and there was Kaiba standing there with both hands behind his back looking at Yami with a smile which caused the ancient Egyptian to raise an eyebrow.

"You wished to see me, Kaiba?" he asked as he walked down the staircase until he stood a few feet away from the young millionaire.

"I did," he simply replied.

"Well, speak." Seto gave a wide grin and turned around to pick up what looked to be a human body.

"I wanted to tell you but decided to surprise you instead," he claimed as he turned around to reveal Yugi in his arms and shifting a little as he started to wake up from being knocked out earlier. He let out a groan causing a gasp that couldn't be heard to be let out.

Yugi's eyes felt heavy, as if he had been sedated. His lids were heavy and took awhile to get opened. He slowly cracked them open to see maroon eyes filled with tears of happiness and filled to the brim with emotions staring right back at him bringing all the past events back to him, but the eyes held him. Yami's captivating eyes looked like how they used to look before he took over the world.

"Yugi! My light! My little one! It really is you! I'm not dreaming again!" the older man shouted with joy as he held him tighter as if his life depended on him. Yugi slightly blushed as Yami gently rubbed his cheek against the crown of Yugi's head.

_He's been dreaming about me?_ Yugi thought as Yami looked at Seto again with a smile.

"Thank you, Kaiba. I'll make sure to repay you, Malik, and Bakura as soon as I can for all the effort you three went to find him," he promised as he moved Yugi slightly so he could be more comfortable in his arms.

"I sure hope so. I've waited a long time to have my puppy brought here for me," Kaiba said with a smirk playing across his features. Yami nodded.

"Joey will be brought here with everyone else Yugi cares for so they can be with him but until then please be patient," Yami explained to him before turning his head back to Yugi with a smile as he leaned in to kiss his forehead, "I have to show my light his room and let him rest first." Yami picked Yugi up gingerly as if he was as fragile as glass to carry him bridal-style to his room.

_Why'd I leave Yami the first time?_ he thought still slightly disoriented.

"I'm glad you're back, little one," Yami told Yugi snapping him out of his trance, "It was extremely lonely without you here with me." They continued to walk in an oddly comfortable silence when they came to a white painted door with gold trim on it. Yami opened it to reveal a room containing a king sized canopy bed, white furnishing, and games and puzzles as well. It took Yugi a little to realize something.

"Yami, this looks a little like…"

"Your soul room? Yes. That's the way I wanted it to be. My room is right across the hall in case you need anything," Yami explained with a smile as held Yugi tighter and rubbed his cheek against the crown of Yugi's head again, "Just like it used to be." He lightly set Yugi on his bed. "Your friends and Grandpa will be here in a little bit. Go ahead and rest, as I said I'm just across the hall if you need anything, okay?" Yugi nodded his head heavily.

"Good," Yami said as he started to do something he hadn't done in a long time for Yugi. Whenever his little light couldn't sleep, Yami would know and instantly be at his side to sing his little one an Egyptian lullaby his mother used to sing to him to help him doze off. He was doing so just now and Yugi couldn't help but close his eyes before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"Sweet dreams, little light. I'll come back to check on you in a little while," Yami whispered with a smile as he pulled the cool white sheet over him and kissed the crown of his head before leaving the room. He turned the corner as he walked down the hall to his office where he knew Bakura and Malik would be along with Seto.

"I can't believe you pulled it off," Bakura's voice said from behind the office door before Yami opened it to reveal the two former yamis and Kaiba already inside.

"Yeah, I thought it would be one of us who'd find him instead of you," Malik's rough voice claimed as he lounged on the loveseat in the room.

"And what is wrong about me finding him?" Seto grounded out.

"Well, you're not exactly the type who would treat Atemu's love or anyone else with care," Bakura told him as he sat in one of the leather upholstered chairs.

"Oh and like a thief and a murder from Ancient Egypt would treat him any gentler if you got him back," Seto snapped back at them.

"Former! We've told you that a million times!" They yelled in unison at the young millionaire.

"If you three would stop your insignificant little argument, I think you three should get on with why you've called me here. I would prefer to be guarding my light," Yami cut in with a sharp edge in his voice.

"Well, not that we want to keep you away from your little lover, Atemu, but we just wanted to let you know that unlike you we don't have the patience to wait for our little lovers so don't be surprised when you've heard that we've 'kidnapped' our sweethearts to bring them back to us," Malik explained bluntly.

"Well, show all of Yugi's friends and family into guest rooms already, you morons," he muttered with a sigh already knowing what they meant.

"Yami, you seem a little testy today, maybe you should have something to drink, after all you don't need to be hovering over Yugi every second of the day just because he's back," Bakura suggested as he poured himself a small glass of wine and took a deep drink.

"Wine's not going to help," he mumbled as he mixed himself a shot of Jake Daniels and Coke, shooting it down.

"Not too much, Atemu, or else you'll end up jumping your little hikari in his room and end up doing something you'll regret and he'll never forgive you for," Malik said with a smirk. Yami growled menacingly at him making Malik raise his hands in a surrendering motion while taking a step back.

"I would never force him into anything, Malik. Even if I was intoxicated," Yami proclaimed with another growl edging into his statement.

"Whatever you say, Atemu. Whatever you say."

"You should be one to talk. We all know what happens when you're under the influence," Yami snapped back, "I won't be like that around Yugi. I love him too much to abuse him even when I don't know it." Malik glared and made a growling sound back.

"Are you suggesting that I'd abuse my light, Atemu?"

"I'm saying that when you've had one too many and someone's not letting you have what you want in that state, your murderous streak makes a comeback," Yami responded with a glare of his own. Bakura and Seto had to separate them before there could be any bloodshed. Before any of them could speak again someone knocked on the door before a brown haired woman walked in who turned out to be a maid in the house.

"Pardon me, Master Atemu, but I just wanted to let you know that your little one has been moving around a lot and muttering your name a few times in his sleep. I think you should check on him," she claimed straight to the point. He was out of the room before anyone could blink once. Yami quietly but quickly opened the door to see his light with a panicked look on his face while he tossed and turned consistently with sweat dripping down his face.

"Yami," Yugi muttered in his sleep as he started to cry. "No," he gasped. "Please!" Yami slipped onto Yugi's bed behind him and hugged him around his waist. He rocked Yugi, slightly humming. Yugi calmed down and Yami closed his eyes laying his head between Yugi's shoulder blades. He lay there never expecting that he'd fall asleep. Yugi opened his eyes a little before he turned slightly to see Yami's face near his back causing him to blush.

"He must have heard me in my sleep," Yugi whispered as he closed his eyes again and snuggled closer, "How is it that he was ruthless enough to take over the world but he still has the gentleness from when he was good? I don't get it." He laid still just listening to Yami's even breathing, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against his back, and his hair tickling his cheeks.

He stared off towards the wall where he saw the door and he knew that if he ever had a chance of escaping it was here and now while Yami was asleep. But for some reason, a reason which he already pretty much figured out, his body didn't move. He figured the reason was that he had too many questions that he wasn't sure if he would ask Yami now, but wanted to ask sometime in the future and the next part he thought of was that he felt safe in Yami's embrace and it felt like nothing ever changed between them.

"Yugi…" he heard Yami mutter in his sleep as he held the young man tighter and gently rubbed his cheek against Yugi's back. He blushed but relished in the feel.

"Yami, why does it have to be like this? Why can't things be the way they were? I wish you could tell me why you did this then I might be able to understand," Yugi whispered as he closed his eyes once more.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was good enough to the standards of the people who enjoyed it and the person who felt it wasn't to their own standards. I happen to have a lot of people who love my stories so I don't mind that the person had insulted it because that person's opinions don't matter to me. I'm not trying to be mean it's just the way I feel.**


End file.
